Pokémon Party!
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Uh...Stay tuned for part 2?? If there is one....Part 2 is where he fights the Elite Four
1. Default Chapter Title

Pokémon Party!  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Ash and his friends are on their way to Pallet Town. Ash is training for the Elite Four, will he have the strength to beat them?? Lets find out!!  
  
  
"Yawwwwwnnnnnnn…" Ash said opening his mouth wide and stretching. "Pika…" Pikachu said. "Mime, mime, Mr. Mime!!" Mr. Mime said smiling and sweeping Ash's floor. He hopped out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and went into the shower. "AIIEEEEE!!" Ash screamed. Brock jumped out of bed. "What, what's happening??" Brock said frantically turning his head from side to side. Ash jumped out of the shower with his towel on. "MISTY!!" Ash yelled, "YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER AGAIN!!" "Sorry!!" Misty snickered from inside the kitchen. Misty and Brock had been staying in the guest bedrooms of Ash's house. "Every single morning…" Ash said mumbling to himself. "Well, at least your more awake now!!" She called out. He slipped on his clothes, brushed his hair, and went into the kitchen. Misty had cooked some eggs and waffles. "Wow Misty, I didn't know you could cook!!" Ash said surprised while biting into one of the eggs. "I didn't know I could either!!" She said. Ash gagged. He tried to hold it in, he didn't want to hurt Misty's feelings, but it tasted like dirty gyms socks mixed with cow manure!! After Misty had left the kitchen Ash ran over to the sink and spit it out. "Ash dear, are you up yet??" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "Yeah mom!!" Ash said. "Good, I need your help in the garden, I have fifteen tulips, five iris, and seventeen roses to be planted, not counting all the other plants!!" She said. "But mom…" Ash said trying to find and excuse, "I gotta work on my training!!" He rushed upstairs and grabbed his pokéballs. He rushed out the door with Pikachu. "Bye dear!!" Mrs. Ketchum called after him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, do you know where Ash went??" Misty asked stepping out the backdoor. "He should be in the park where he used to play as a kid!!" she called. Misty walked toward the park.  
  
"Ivysaur, cut!" Ash said. "Consider it done!!" Ivysaur said. Ash had been training his Pokémon here for a while, he had Ivysaur cutting boulders, his best time was 3 minutes, Ash hoped to get it down to 2 but he didn't want to stress it. "Pi..Ka..Chu!" Pikachu yelled shocking the metal rod. "Very good Pikachu!" Ash said impressed, "30,000 volts!" SNAP! Ivysaur had chopped the boulder. "1 ½ minutes!" he said, "Good job Ivysaur!" Ash said, "Pidgeot, gust!" Pidgeot used his gust attack on a boulder. It rolled ten feet. Pidgeot's best work. "Hey Ash!" Misty said walking up. Ash jumped up startled by her voice. "Hey Misty!" Ash said waving, "Whatcha doing here?" "Just wanted to see what you were doing." she replied. She picked up Pikachu and started scratching behind his ear. "Chaaaaaa!" Pikachu purred. "Haha, thanks for your Pikachu!" Misty said, her voice changing.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
  
"To destroy all people within every nation!"  
  
"To denounce the good of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to lose the fight!"  
  
"Meowth, you got that right!"  
  
"Oh, that felt so good using a motto that reflects upon our personalities!" Jesse said. Jesse ripped of her Misty disguise. She threw Pikachu into a rubber balloon. "CHAAA!" Pikachu squealed. "Onix, bind!" Brock yelled. Onix grabbed Jesse, James and Meowth and started squeezing them.  
  
"Now, use your rock throw!"  
  
Onix threw Team Rocket off into space. "Looks like team rockets…" Jesse began. "Blasting off again!" they said in unison. Misty hopped out from behind a tree. She was gagged, her feet were tied together and so were her hands. Ash untied her. "Dangit, do they have to ruin everything?" Misty said holding her throat. "That blows, fighting them took about 10 minutes out of my training." Ash said. "All you care about is your training!" Misty yelled, "You don't even care that I was just tied up!" Ash did care, he cared a lot, but tried not to show it. "You're the one always pushing me to train!" Ash retorted. "Pikachu! (Knock it off you two!)" Pikachu yelled shocking Misty and Ash, "Pi, Pika, Pikachu, pi, Pikachu, cha, chu, Pikachu, pi, Pika, Pikachu!(Why must you two always bicker, can't you just get along with each other?)" "Huh?" Misty said, "I still can't understand what Pikachu says except for Ash, and Ketchup!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand and helped her up. "Brock and I are gonna go eat, you comin` ash?" she asked. "No, I still have to work on my training!" he called, "Charizard, Fireblast that rock!" "Char!(Consider it melted!)" Charizard said. Ash put the thermometer in the rock. "CHAARRRRR!!" Charizard yelled firing the Fireblast. "500,000° Celsius!" Ash said, "Wartortle, Hydropump the rock till it erodes to dirt!" "WAR!(Okay!)" Wartortle said.   
  
"Where should we go to eat?" Misty said thinking. "Hey, how about we go to the buffet at the training gym!" Brock said. They started walking towards the training gym. When they were inside they got the food and sat down in the stands to watch trainers practicing for the Pokémon league. "Well, if it isn't Ash's little pets!" Gary said snidely, "The leaders of the two WEAKEST gyms." Brock and Misty jumped up. "It's my duty to defend my gym, I challenge you to a match!" Misty said. "You're on!" Gary replied. They got on the platform. "GO VENUSAUR!" Gary cried. "Staryu, -" she was cut off by Psyduck jumping out of his Pokéball. "Can't call it back now!" Gary laughed. "Venusaur, aim for Psyduck's head!" Misty yelled. "How pathetic, she's rooting for me!" Gary laughed. Venusaur started hitting Psyduck on the head with his vine whip. Psyduck stopped dead center in the middle of the platform. Psyduck started glowing blue. "Psyduck, confusion!" Misty yelled. Venusaur was lifted off the ground and thrown out of the stadium. "Weakest gym huh?" Misty said with a smirk. She put Psyduck back in his Pokéball and started walking back towards the park where Ash was. "That ought to of taught the little punk a lesson!" Misty said grinning. "What little punk?" Ash asked. "Gary, I just whooped him in a battle." Misty said. Ash grinned, "Good job. C'mon Pikachu, lets go back home and get some grub!" "Pikachu!(Yummy!)" Pikachu said. Pikachu jogged ahead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's 11:00 p.m. Pikachu, I think we've seen enough of my rivals getting their butts whooped in the Pokémon League." Ash said standing up. "Pika.(Fun, but yes, time to go to bed!)" Pikachu replied. Ash went into his room. Pikachu went through his own little 'Pika door' as Ash called it, into his room. Ash took off his vest and gloves. He changed into his pajamas. After Ash had gotten his clothes on he flopped himself onto his bed. "Night Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu hopped in his bed. "Night!" Pikachu replied. Ash flipped off the light and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Misty was searching for a flashlight and stumbled onto a peek hole that could see into Ash's room. Misty looked through it. She watched his rhythmic breathing. "If only you knew Ash, how much I cared for you. I know I probably don't show it, with all the yelling and stuff, I didn't come along for the bike, I came along for you." Misty said in a whisper.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Misty's alarm started going off. She opened her eyes. Brock rushed into her room. "Ash is gone!" he declared, "His Pokéballs are still here, and he isn't in any of the usual spots!" Misty bolted out of bed. She slipped on her clothes and practically jumped down the stairs. She ran out of the house. "What are these?" she asked kneeling over. Brock looked down at where she was pointing. "It looks like something was dragged!" he said. "ASH!" Misty yelled. She jumped up and started following the drag marks. The stopped abruptly about 20 yards away from Ash's house. 'Whoever took him must of flown away!' she thought to herself. She and Brock started searching everywhere. Finally they found him, strapped to a tree with dynamite surrounding him. "Hand over the Pikachu or the twirp gets it." James said, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" He pressed the trigger. "ASH!" Misty cried. He was blown of the cliff nearby them. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled shocking Team Rocket.  
  
"Looks like team rocket is…"  
  
"Blasting off again!"  
  
"Team Rocket will get it for this." Misty said, her tears wetting the ground. Brock put his hand on her shoulder. Brock helped Misty back to Ash's house. "Misty, what's wrong?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "Ash…Ash…is dead…" she said sobbing. Mrs. Ketchum started crying too. "My baby, my Ash…" she cried. Pikachu went and broke it the other Pokémon.   
  
No body was found. Brock, Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, and Pikachu went to his funeral that was next week. "Now, Misty, one of Ash's best friends has something to say." the priest said. Misty stepped up to the altar. "Ash was a wonderful guy. He was funny and tried to cheer us up when we were sad. His imagination was incredible. His dreams, were even more incredible. What he had achieved in his short life time, he will be honored for by the people who love him. But all I know, is I never got to tell him that I love him. And…" Misty stopped. Tears were pouring down her face. "I'm sorry, I can't go on any longer." she said. She stepped down from the altar and went to the car. On the trip home no one said anything. "The Pokémon League games are in two weeks. I'm going there, I know it will just hurt me more, but, I'm doing it for Ash." Misty said. "Misty…I…I know you cared for Ash, but this is insane!" Brock said. "What, it's called depression moron." Misty said. The car came to a stop. Misty hopped out. She opened the door to her room and walked inside. Ash was laying on the floor. Badly injured. "ASH!" Misty cried in surprise. Brock picked Ash up and carried him to the car. He laid him in the back seat where Misty sat on the road to the hospital. "He's stopped breathing!" she yelled. Mrs. Ketchum slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. They rushed him in. Some doctors put him on a stretcher and rushed him to ER. Misty started to walk in behind him. An intern stepped in front of her. "Sorry, only doctors behind these doors." the intern said. "Doctors my ass!" Misty screamed. She knocked the intern to the floor and walked through. A doctor stopped her. "Is he okay, is he alive, is he seriously injured?" she asked. "He has a few bruises and cuts, he's scraped up, buts it only superficial." the doctor said, "You can go see him." Misty walked into the room Ash was in. "Hey Misty." he said. "Hi." Misty said kissing Ash on the forehead. Ash eyes went wide. "I wasn't sure if you did care for me, but now, I'm sure." he said kissing her back. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Like scrambled eggs that were mixed in a cement truck."  
  
She laughed a little at that. "How is my mom?" Ash asked.   
  
"A little bit fallen apart, but now that your okay she should be fine."  
  
"Pikachu!(Hey Ash, Hey Misty!)" Pikachu said walking in, "Pikachu pi Pika Pika cha!! Pika chu chu Pikachu!(It's great that your okay Ash! And you two finally know that you like each other!" Ash ruffled Pikachu's hair. He stood up. "I'm getting out of this hospital, I need food that doesn't taste like refried cardboard." Ash said. Misty put her arm around his. They walked out of the hospital together.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Two weeks later  
  
"And the next trainer is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the announcer yelled. Ash didn't come out of the entrance. "What the heck?" Misty said, "Where is he?" "Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed from inside the entrance. A huge explosion followed and Team Rocket was blown out of the entrance. 15 Jenny's walked up and carried them out of the stadium. "No criminals allowed." the Viridian City Jenny said. "And here is the trainer, Ash Ketchum!" the loudspeaker boomed out. Ash climbed atop the green platform.   
  
"His opponent is Mewsterio from New Island!"  
  
"GO MEGANI!" Mewsterio cried. "GO CHARIZARD!" Ash yelled, "Use your fire blast!" Megani fell to the ground.  
  
"GO…Bakufun!"  
  
"Charizard use your seismic toss!"  
  
The Bakufun fell to the ground.  
  
"Go Odairu!"  
  
"Charizard, body slam…" Ash yawned as the Odairu fell to the ground. "DANGIT!" Mewsterio yelled as he flew up into the sky with his pokéballs in hand. "Well…Mewsterio being Pokémon League Champion, that was pretty easy…" Ash said yawning. "ASH!" Misty yelled running from the side lines and throwing her arms around him and pressing his lips against hers. "GREAT JOB!" Tracey and Brock said at the same time. "Hey…" Brock said, "I'm his original coach!" Brock tackled Tracey and started beating the shit out of him. "YAY!" Misty cried, "Tracey's dead!" The whole crowd of Pokémon fans started cheering at Tracey's death. "Well, lets go to the after party, c'mon Mistic!" Ash cried grabbing her and almost dragging her all the way.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Wanna dance?" Misty asked Ash. A slow song was playing and she figured it would be a good time for a couple dance. "Sure!" Ash said as they got close to each other and started to dance. Ash moved his hand to the small of her back and they grabbed hands. After the slow dance the music changed. They both sat down as they listened to the song.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain…  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the see  
  
I wanna live like this forever…  
  
Until the sky falls down on me…  
  
Ash gazed at Misty and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Mist." he said quietly.  



End file.
